The present invention relates to a gas turbine having a housing, an outer sealing ring that can be fastened detachably to the housing, and a clamping member for radially clamping together the outer sealing ring and the housing.
Known from US 2007/0231132 A1 is a gas turbine having a housing, an outer sealing ring that is fastened detachably to the housing, and a C-clip that clamps the outer sealing ring and the housing together radially. In this case, the outer sealing ring is fastened by friction fit in the peripheral direction.
In order to avoid vibration-induced micromovements between sealing ring and housing in the axial direction, the publication proposes arranging a radial flange of the sealing ring between the C-clip and the housing in an axially form-fitting manner. During operation, the C-clip is loaded by the force of gas in the direction of through-flow and thus clamps the radial flange of the sealing ring against the housing.
In the case of relative movements, particularly due to different thermal deformations, this clamping of sealing ring and housing exercises a high friction force that leads to a correspondingly high wear.